pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire (Adventures)
Sapphire Birch is the one of the main characters in Pokémon Adventures, she is also a Pokédex Holder. She was born in Littleroot Town. Her skills are climbing trees and scaling hills, her relative is Professor Birch. Sapphire has also beaten all of the Hoenn gyms. Appearance Sapphire is a very slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a side fringe at the front, large sapphire blue eyes and sharp canine teeth. She is first seen in the R/S arc wearing a simple leaf two piece, made up of a grass skirt and a leaf bikini style top, and camoflague painted on her body. She later wears a set of clothes that Ruby made for her, after reading a note he left with them saying she would look nice in them. This outfit consists of a red shirt, a white mini skirt over black Lycra shorts, black ankle socks, red and yellow shoes, white and gloves with black fingers and a red bandanna with a white logo. After an arguement with Ruby, she destroys these clothes in anger, and returns to wearing leaf clothes. When she has to go to the cave of origin with Ruby, he makes her another set of clothes, this time consisting of a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets over black Lycra shorts, black ankle socks, white gloves with black fingers and green and black wrists, orange, white and black shoes and a green bandanna with a white logo. In the Emerald arc, she wears a bright blue version of her second R/S Her appearance as a younger child is very different from what she is currently now. She used to wear frilly dresses covered in ribbons and bows with a matching hairband and black Mary-Jane shoes, unlike her current tomboyish attire when she grows older. Personality Sapphire loves to battle and acts like a tomboy; as in manga she is seen swinging on vines through trees. She has a crush on Ruby, yet even after she confesses, she is irritated by the fact that Ruby is constantly avoiding that matter even at the Emerald Chapter, Ruby still avoids the matter. As a younger child, she was very girly, as seen by her clothes, and was very docile and disliked battles, as seen in the R/S arc in a flashback. Biography Childhood She met Ruby only once, and they had a lot of fun together, until a Salamence interrupted them. Ruby fought the Salamence, getting hurt in the process. This greatly upset her, as she thought it was her fault and she was a burden to him. From that moment on, she put away her girly side, and vowed to become more tougher. As time went on, she forgot the name and face of the boy she once knew, although she never forgot him. Ruby & Sapphire Chapter This is where Sapphire debuted and to which she first met Ruby. She first had a rocky start with him and always getting irritated seeing him. When they first met she challenged Ruby to complete both of their goals (with Ruby to earn all contest ribbons and Sapphire to earn all gym badges) in a time limit of 80 days. Both of them met more and more when they traveled through Hoenn and also facing either Team Aqua or Magma, but as time passed by she started liking him. She stated her confession to Ruby that she likes him, and it was later revealed that Ruby was her childhood friend, and that he liked her back. In the end they were able to stop the menace in Hoenn, at the same time, both of them traveled together. However, Ruby says he can't remember anything that happened when they saved Hoenn. Emerald Chapter Ruby and Sapphire reappear again to help Emerald with capturing Jirachi and also they joined the tournament with Emerald. Though it was shown that Ruby pretended again that he didn't remember anything about his confession to Sapphire, to which made Sapphire angry. During Emerald's match against Dome Ace Tucker, both Ruby and Sapphire were afraid to see a Salamence but because of that Sapphire then knew that Ruby must have remembered but Ruby still kept denying it. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. Pokémon On hand At Sea Befriended Trivia *Her birthday is 20th September, making her birthstone a sapphire, like her name. *Her relationship with Ruby is currently ambiguous, due to him feigning memory loss and avoiding the matter, upsetting her. *Sapphire conquered all the Hoenn Gyms in 80 days, which the record was broken by Platinum. *She is one of the main characters to have a surname. *She never forgot Ruby, although she forgot his name and face, hence the reason she didn't recognise him when they met again. **This corresponds with Ruby never forgetting Sapphire, although he too forgot her name and face. Gallery Ruby & Sapphire Chapter Rubysapphire little.PNG|A young Ruby and Sapphire Introductory sapphire.png|An Overview photo in the start of the RS Chapter about Sapphire. Sapphire(Manga).png|Sapphire's outfit in the Ruby & Sapphire Chapter Confession ruby and sapphire.jpg|Sapphire's confession to Ruby sapphireleafclothes1.jpg|Sapphire in her first leaf outfit sapphireleafclothes2.jpg|Sapphires second leaf outfit sapphireflannery.jpg|Sapphire with Flannery, getting ready for the hot springs sapphirefirstoutfit.jpg|Sapphires first outfit rubycheer.jpg sapphirevine.jpg|vine swinging sapphiretropius.jpg|Sapphire on her tropius rubysapphirerelo.jpg|Sapphire in her second outfit, riding her relicanth with Ruby Emerald Chapter Ruby and sapphire 1.PNG|Both of them surprised to see Archie again. Ruby and sapphire 2.PNG|Ruby and Sapphire in the Emerald Chapter. Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters